


It's My Birthday and I'll Fuck If I Want To

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob, literally all there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Birthday fic for my apprentice(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Lenore gasped softly as the light flashed across the sky. Sure, she was safe and warm in Nadia's luxurious bed, but old fears are never quite repressed. The rumble of thunder rolled across the sky and Lenore buried herself deeper in the blankets and against Nadia's side. The storm had come as a surprise, the first flash of lightning coming just after dinner. 

A warm hand ran its soft fingers soothingly through short, raven hair. Nadia was more than happy to hold her sweet magician close and comfort her. Lenore had done so much for her already. Now it was her turn to help Lenore. 

Another flash, more echoing rumbles. Lenore jumped slightly in Nadia's hold. 

"I know it can't hurt me, I know I shouldn't be scared, but..." Lenore started. Another flash had her hiding her face in Nadia's shoulder. "... Sorry."

"You have nothing to fear, my darling. In fact, I think I know something that could help you."

"What is it?" Lenore asked. Just then, the clock on Nadia's bedside table chimed twelve o'clock - it was now officially October 13th, Lenore's birthday. 

"Oh, look. Right on time." Nadia smiled. She pulled Lenore closer to her and kissed her softly. Nadia had a magic all her own, able to tame any fear that Lenore may have. 

A dark hand parted the cerulean silk robe to reveal pale skin. Nadia took her time in exploring every inch of skin available to her senses. Soft lips traveled downwards to just above Lenore's pubic bone before returning back up to her lips. Lenore whined at the redirection, but melted once more into the kiss. 

Nadia played a game of tease and deny, building Lenore up, then moving back and starting all over. The storm raged on outside, but now Lenore was solely focused on the way Nadia was making her feel- a strong ebb and flow of arousal. Eventually, Nadia sat up, sliding her lavender robe off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. 

"It's your birthday, my love. Tell me what you want. You can have anything." Nadia said. 

"Anything? Can I have the new strap-on?" Lenore asked and Nadia acquiesced. She walked over to the cabinet where she had all their toys, giving Lenore a tantalizing view of her gorgeous backside. She put the new toy on, then turned back to her lover. The toy was a little bigger than the ones they've used previously, a little test on how big Lenore could take it. It filled Lenore perfectly, the burning stretch a great contrast to the gentle way Nadia loved her. Nadia oiled the toy with a sweet-smelling oil blend, just to be safe, though Lenore was more than wet enough. Nadia just had that effect on her. 

Nadia hovered over Lenore, the toy positioned just above her entrance. Lenore bit her lip, green eyes dilated black, ready for whatever Nadia planned for her. Nadia spread pale legs, lined up the toy, and slowly, slowly sunk it in. Lenore moaned at the sensation of being stretched just right. Once fully sheathed, Nadia stool still, letting Lenore get used to the feel. She kissed her lips, further relaxing Lenore so they could continue without much pain. 

Lenore whined and pressed her hips upwards, wanting Nadia to move. With a sweet kiss pressed to Lenore's lips, Nadia began to move her hips, moving the toy in and out, slow but deep. Lenore closed her eyes, completely giving over to the pleasure. Currently, she couldn't tell the difference between the raindrops hitting the windows and her heart beating practically out of her chest. 

As the seconds ticked by, Nadia kept her pace. If Lenore wanted more, she would have to beg for it. And beg she did. 

"N-Nadia! More, please!" Lenore mumbled. 

"More? What do you mean, my love?" Nadia asked, knowing exactly what she wanted. 

"Faster!... P-please?" Nadia increased her speed, gripping the flesh of Lenore's thighs. Lenore panted and moaned as Nadia wrecked her, unable to make a sound or thought that was mildly coherent. On instinct alone, Lenore wrapped her legs around Nadia's hips, her hands gripping the sheets as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Nadia began massaging Lenore's breast, adding to her pleasure. It worked because not long after, Lenore was screaming her release, voice drowning out the thunderstorm outside. 

Nadia cleaned them up while Lenore came down from her high. She then cuddled up beside her lover. Lenore placed kisses across Nadia's bare chest. 

"I wanna make you feel good, too." she said. And, well, she _is_ the birthday girl...


	2. Ramona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write anything for Ramona last year because I was recovering from a hospital visit and was on meds that made me feel dead tired.

Ramona woke up to the bright morning sun shining through the porthole and warming her bare skin, the cry of seagulls, and... Mmmmm... someone's tongue swiping over her clit. She moaned softly as she stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes. 

"Good morning, love." Julian kissed her cheek. She turned her head to see Julian, in all his naked glory, lounging beside her. Down below was a head of fluffy white hair. "We docked this morning and Pasha and Mazelinka went out to get breakfast. Asra, however, couldn't wait." Asra glanced up through his eyelashes, a hungry teasing look in his eyes before returning to his "breakfast". 

Julian joined in, kissing her neck and sucking red marks onto her skin. 

"A little birdie told me today is your birthday." Julian murmured against her skin. Ramona smiled. That's right, it was. This would be the first birthday she would spend with the both of them, with her new-found family. They've been traveling to Nevivon, to visit Julian's hometown. Ramona was so excited to see everything, to explore the place where Julian and Portia grew up, but for now... 

Ramona arched her back and moaned at the hearty suck Asra gave to her clit. Julian attached his mouth to her breast as the two of them worked her up. Her hands found themselves to their heads, carding through tangled behead and gripping when one of them gave a powerful suck. 

"You taste so delicious, my love." Asra said, releasing her clit and sitting up. He seductively licked away the moisture coating his mouth. "Tell us what you want. We want to spoil you today. You can have anything you want." Anything? Ramona's gaze trailed down Asra's smooth body to the patch of white hair surrounding a very erect dick. 

"Fill me." Ramona whimpered. 

"Fill you how?" Asra questioned. 

"I don't care, just- I want you inside me. Both of you." Asra nodded and pulled Julian away from her chest. They arranged themselves into position: Julian laying down on the bed, Ramona kneeling over him, and Asra kneeling behind her. She was wet enough for Julian to slide right in, but she needed prepping on Asra's end. 

Asra took a bottle of lube from the bedside table and spread her cheeks, generously applying it to her back entrance. He was sure to lubricate and stretch her properly, as it was her first time taking him from behind. When he felt she was ready, he slowly slid in and began moving his hips. Both Asra and Julian started out slow, but upon Ramona's insistence, began to move at a faster pace. They were pumping in and out of her, each at their own rhythm. It was building her up and up and up... 

Asra began whispering words of encouragement, as dirty as they were. He praised her on how well she was taking their cocks, how pretty she looked stuffed in both holes. Oh, it was doing wonders to her body. She even felt Ilya's cock twitch inside of her. The both of them fucking her, Asra's dirty talk... It was all bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

"Ahh! Oh, yes! Yes yes, Asra! Ilya! Yes!" Ramona moaned, her core spasming as she came. Her loves didn't hold back as they both came inside her, her body milking them for every last drop. 

Feeling boneless, Ramona slumped against Julian's chest, enveloped into a hug by said doctor. Asra and Julian pulled out with a loud squelch. She could feel the cum dripping out of her. Asra got up and grabbed a rag, delicately cleaning her, then Julian, then himself. 

They laid there, cuddled together, just enjoying their post-coital bliss when a harsh knock pounded at their cabin door. 

"If you three are done fucking, we have breakfast ready!" Mazelinka shouted. The three love birds had the decency to blush and each scrambled to get ready for the day ahead of them.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why on earth did I decide Manny's birthday was two days before Asra's? Now I gotta write two fics T_T

Manny loved Muriel. He loved him with all his heart. He loved holding him close and all the soft and fluffy things two men in love can do. But the thing was... Muriel was sexy as hell. 6 foot 10 and made of pure muscle, Muriel wasn't just a snack, he was a whole goddamn meal. Add the fact that 99% of the time, he walked around without a shirt and Manny had to constantly hide his arousal. He was just lucky his cousin loved babysitting his daughter. 

Tonight was one of those nights. He had a wonderful day with his family, celebrating Manny's birthday. But now, Alejandra was sleeping over at her cousins' house so he and Muriel could have some alone time. 

Manny's senses were enveloped by the smell of myrrh, a smell he has quickly come to love. Being held close by Muriel was the highlight of his day. Nothing on earth could compare to being safely held with the confines of Muriel's strong arms. Well, almost nothing. 

"Muri, mi amor?" Muriel blushed at the term of endearment. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think... Um... Are you comfortable enough to... you know... do it?"

"Do what?" Muriel questioned. 

"Have... sex... with me?" Manny sent a questioning glace towards his boyfriend. Muriel's blush reached his chest, the man looking everywhere but at Manny. 

"I've never... done _that_ before." Muriel responded. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Oh, mi osito, you are the gentlest man I know. You could never hurt me." Manny held Muriel's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "If you'd like, I can show you how to be safe but still make it feel good. But only if you want. If not, we'll just go right back to cuddling." Muriel was silent for a while, thinking it over. 

"Okay. I'll do it." Muriel finally decided. "Teach me."

"Can I undress you?" Manny asked. Muriel blushed brighter, but nodded. Manny took his time unbuckling leather straps and pulling off pelts. All the while, he kissed Muriel, constantly reassuring him that he was safe and loved. Muriel melted into the kiss, relaxing in a way he couldn't do with anyone else. He loved Manny, he trusted him. He would do anything for him. 

Finally, Muriel's pants were removed, revealing everything to his lover. Manny internally thanked every deity in existence that Muriel was his lover because the man was huge! His cock was long and thick and Manny wanted inside him, like, yesterday. Muriel helped Manny out of his own clothes, so that they now sat on the bed together, fully nude. 

They kissed once more, appreciating the feel of hot skin against skin and the new level of intimacy they were sharing. Manny's hands roamed from Muri's shoulders, down his chest, and settled on his hips. Muri's touches were lighter, centered on Manny's back. He was nervous to roam further, unsure what was okay to touch. 

"You don't have to be so hesitant. Touch me. Do what feels good." Manny whispered against Muri's lips before returning his kisses. Muriel moved his hands more, enjoying the soft flesh of Manny's body. They couldn't be more different, figure-wise. Muri was all big muscle, while Manny was soft and pudgy. But he felt nice to hold close. It wasn't long before he felt the press of Manny's arousal against his thigh. It made his own twitch with a want he was not quite familiar with. 

When Manny saw how this was affecting Muriel, Manny kneeled on the floor between his legs and kissed every scar on his way down. He took Muriel's cock in hand and gently stroked it, pulling the foreskin back from the head. He couldn't resist the urge to lick away the little drop of precum that beaded at the tip. Muri groaned at the feeling. His hand instictually went to the back of Manny's head, but he put no pressure. This experience was so new to Muri, but he was actually enjoying it. He just wished he could give Manny this sort of pleasure. 

It took a few tries, but Muriel found his voice. 

"Mmff... I- Manny..."

"What is it, mi amor?" Manny asked, pausing his actions to listen to Muri. 

"I- I want-" Manny was patiently listening until Muri said what he needed to say. "I want you to feel good, too." Manny smiled and climbed up into Muriel's lap, going back to kissing him. Their cocks lay pressed together against their bellies, hard and heavy and begging to be touched more. Manny reached down and began to stroke Muri again, lubricated by the precum that leaked from his tip. Manny talked him through it, and soon, Muri had Manny's cock in hand, pumping up and down to bring him the same pleasure he was receiving. 

Both men moaned and groaned at the sensations they were giving each other. Muriel's breathing became hard pants. The pleasure was so intense, in no time, he was erupting in Manny's hand in a sticky white fountain. This triggered Manny's own orgasm, covering them both in white spurts. It was on their hands, their chests, their stomachs, and was starting to drip down towards the bed. 

"So, how was that?" Manny asked, a pleased grin on his face. 

"Messy. But... good." Muri replied, still catching his breath. 

"Next time we have more time to prepare, I am riding that dick until I can't sit the next day." Manny commented. Muriel's blush returned with a vengeance and he busied himself by finding something to clean them up with. Manny just chuckled and grinned, kissing Muriel's cheek when he was back within arm's reach. Muriel sighed and rested his forehead against Manny's. 

"Happy Birthday, Manny."


End file.
